The Scavenger's Treasure (A fanfiction)
Well, this is my second fanfiction *sighs* Also, this is a spoiler alert if you haven't read book 5. Anyways, this is about the three scavengers that stole former queen oasis's treasure and actually did start the SandWing war, because if they hadn't stole that treasure then Blister wouldn't have started the war, probably. Anyways, lets get this started! *claps hands in the air* Also now I am two different dragons on the wiki, because i was out for more than a year and accidentally created a new account- persimmon the RainWing! Oh, and it'll be from the scavengers viewpoints. The dragons speak TURKISH! That was my choice, but them I'll have one RainWing, in another fanfiction, being able to speak scavenger and understand it. That fanfiction has not been created (yet!) Prologue: Oasis's Nightmare Queen Oasis flew out to the scavengers. She had a nice little battle plan-sneak up on them, then grab her treasure when they were distracted. Then, as revenge, kill them all with her tail and claw them up. She hid behind a sand dune, listening to the scavengers squeak. Grrr. How DARE they steal MY treasure. MY TREASURE! Well, I guess they don't know who I am, considering that they are very dumb little scavengers, but STILL. This is UNACCEPTABLE. Now let's put my plan into action. She reared up from the sand dune and pounced on the horses. The scavengers screamed, which was very satisfying, and she roared at them. One drew out a pointy metal claw-thingy, which were called swords if she remembered correctly. She also remembered that they could kill a dragon. So she decided to take out this particular annoying scavenger first, because of the claw-thingy. She whipped her tail around, but the tiny scavenger dodged it. Three Moons. This scavenger is really VERY ANNOYING. It will give me great pleasure to kill them all. She blasted fire at the scavenger, but it took off running, faster then she thought it could, and before she could react, it plunged the sword into her chest. She roared as loud as she could, hoping her useless children would get here and do her a favor for once. OWW... That hurts... ME! QUEEN OASIS! OF THE SANDWINGS! Defeated by a lowly SCAVENGER!!!!???? I guess this is where i die... everything's going black. Then Queen Oasis of the SandWings died. Chapter One: The Treasure Room Rose (or Flower as Smolder will call her later) took off at a dash and slide, on her belly, into the big SandWing dragon's treasure room. "Wow! Look at all this treasure!" said Jack, one of her companions. "This should make us fat and happy for the rest of our lives, plus more!" Rose sighed. "Don't always hurry to celebrate," she said. "This is very dangerous, if we got caught we'd die. There's a 99.999999999999% chance of it. I'm really very certain." Aurora, her other companion, giggled, "you're always soooo funny, zee! We'd never get caught this late at night, I betcha 50 dollars that all the dragons are asleep right now." Rose sighed, again. "Ror, I told you not to call me zee! My. Name. Is. ROSE! Not zee!" "oh, relax, Rose." aurora smiled. "We'll be quick, just in and out! Zoom! just like that." Rose gave in. "Ok, but I'm not relaxing, not until we get far away from this godforsaken palace. it is so hot and big in here, it'll take us an hour just to get back to our horses. or maybe 5 minutes, but still." 10 minutes later, Rose and companions were out of that palace, and galloping away at full speed. Then, they heard a loud roar. That big SandWing jumped out from behind a dune and killed one of their horses. Aurora screamed, and fainted. That idiot! I told her it was too dangerous to go on this mission with us! And she didn't listen, and she's going to get killed! The SandWing roared again, and she drew her sword. All right. It's go time. The weak spot is near the tail, but the SandWing has the poison sting tail. i need to go in for the heart. possibly use a distracting technique. The SandWing whipped it's tail around. Rose jumped aside to dodge it, and before she could go for the heart, fire curled around Rapunzel. but she found an opening, and ran through it. She sprinted faster than she ever thought she could, jumped up high, and stabbed it in the chest. I... I did it. I killed my first dragon. At least we're all safe now. Or, so Rapunzel thought. She could already hear the roars and voices of other dragons, maybe the whole palace. All that matters now is surviving. That's what I have to do. '' Rapunzel put some of the most important looking treasure in the dead dragon's body, including some shiny gold coins and a pendant with a dragon on it. Aurora had regained consciousness and she and Jack were already galloping away on their horses, carrying the sand dragon's tail bard with them."Wait! Aurora! Jack! Damn it, why aren't they saving me too?!" She twisted around and saw a whole bunch of dangerous, evil-looking SandWings headed straight towards her. ''Ok, then it's time to run NOW!!! She took off across the sand, following the footprints of the horses, but she stumbled. The sand was slippery and she kept tripping on soft spots and crashing. Soon, she was surrounded by dragons. A dragon, with a lot of muscles and bulk started to speak. Rose couldn't understand what it said, but by the tone, it didn't sound good for her. then, a dragon with black diamond patterns stepped forward and spoke softly, but cunningly. The sound of her voice slithered down Rose's back and chilled her spine. but it did sound like the black diamond dragon was arguing to NOT kill her. Thank you soo much, black diamond dragon! if i'm not killed, i'd owe my life to you! Then, another dragon with the slithery-voiced dragon's pattern began speaking. Rose nearly sighed with relief, it's voice wasn't slithery, it was normal. And it did calm Rose, a little. But before she knew what was happening, the black diamond normal-voiced dragon scooped her up and flew back to the palace. Chapter Two: Rapunzel's New Home Rose was set down on the sand and she stumbled. She turned around and looked at the dragon that captured her. She decided that it was male, for it's voice was deep. then, the male dragon pointed to himself and said, "yakiyor". Rapunzel didn't know what to make of it. She decided that the male dragon was saying it's name. Well, if he does it that way, i can too. There's some herbs over there, maybe the male dragon can deduce what i'm saying. '' Rose walked-no, stumbled over to the patch of herbs and started pointed to them, then to herself. Yakiyor tilted his head. "Cicek?" he said. Rapunzel thought about it. ''They must speak another language. i guess Rapunzel in their language is cicek. ok, then, cicek is now my dragon name. Then, Rose felt a wave a sleepiness hit her. She yawned. Maybe I can take a short nap, then eat. I'm really very hungry... Rose curled up in the sand and closed her eyes. she woke up to the sound of sand dragons yelling and fighting. She blearily opened her eyes, then gasped as light flooded in through them, bright as the midday sun. She bolted upright, then fell back down as she tripped on the soft furs. The male sand dragon (Rose decided just to call him Smolder, since she didn't like the name yakiyor) was watching her intently, as if she had started turning into a walrus. She crinkled her nose at him. Why're you watching me, Smolder? That's very funny, but I'll be going now, thanks for the furs. She turned around and ran out of the room as fast as she could. outside the room, there was a big hall that had no places to hide from the dragons that were roaring, slashing and stabbing all around the hall. "Eeep!" Rose jumped back in the nick of time to avoid a six-clawed dragon that was grappling with another sand yellow dragon. A roar came from the corridor, and Smolder snatched her up and flew back to the room. He started yammering away, judging by his furious expression that he was saying something like "How can you be so careless? Stay put right here!" So she did stay right there, although she watched the battles in the courtyard between the sand dragons. She called Smolder over, and pointed the three dragons that seemed to be leading the fight. "Who are they?" she asked. Smolder pointed to each of them in turn, and said, "Bun yanik, blister, et blaze." So the muscle-y one was yanik, the diamond one was blister, and the pretty one was blaze. And they were obviously fighting for control of the palace. A few hours later, blister and blaze had fled, and yanik took over the palace. Smolder hid Rose safely in the furs, and went off to talk with yanik. Another few hours later, Smolder came back and was instantly tackled by Rose, who was (not literally) about to die of hunger. He tried giving her rats and dates, but she didn't eat the rats because they were raw. Rose spotted some banana plants and tried and failed to pick one. Smolder came over and picked one for her, and her first thought was MMMM. How could I have not eaten something this delicious at town? I really need to petition them to grow some. And because Smolder was having Rose as a pet, he made a pouch and always kept several bananas in there for when she got hungry. Chapter 3: How to Train Your Scavenger: Never let your scavenger near the ex-queen Scarlet Over the long years of the war, Rose grew old and healthy. She lead a fine life in the palace, having all the bananas and dates she wanted and being able to make clothes out of the curtains, although Burn always seemed to hate that. On 4 separate occasions she nearly killed Rose, but she was able to run and hide. Smolder took care of Rose, teaching her how to draw, making sure she always had food, and giving her his paper to draw on. (Personally, Smolder loved the funny little drawings of him her skilled little paws made.) But as they say, curiosity killed the cat. And Rose was a very curious scavenger. One day, a wing of dragons flew over the wall of the palace, carrying an air dragon behind them. or at least what Rose thought was an air dragon, for one side of its face looked like it was melted. Smolder noticed her watching, and warned her for the 1,000th time NOT to go in there. But you have no idea, Smolder. I need to go in there, I can feel that something's waiting for me in there. If it's not here today, it'll be here soon. I know it. I'll act normally, and go tonight. For the rest of the day, Rose acted normally, but Smolder noticed that she was a little more jumpy and nervous then usual. During dinner, Rose stole Smolder's keys and pocketed them. Oh, I hope he won't worry about me. I'll be just fine, I can feel it. After all, at the town my intuition was always correct, always. Later that night, when she was certain Smolder was asleep, she snuck out of the room, across the courtyard, and to the tower door, silent as a mouse. She jumped up and stuck the key in the lock, turned it, and dropped down. The door clicked open, and in her haste, Rose forgot to close it. Wow. i mean, just wow! This is so creepy! But nothing's going to come to life, they're all dead. They can't hurt me. She hurried through the first level, up the second, and stopped for a short break on the third. On the fourth level, she finally found the melty-faced dragon. It WAS an air dragon, but its face was pulled down on one side. She hissed menacingly at Rose, something she found both scary and beautiful at the same time. The air dragon had rubies inlaid above her eyes, but only one looked right, the other looked weird, catching light on the jars and making her face seem even scarier. Wait. I know who this is. This is Scarlet of the air dragons, one of the most dangerous dragons anyone could run into. She's famous for capturing scavengers and forcing them to fight in her notorious arena. I HATE HER. SHE is the reason my father and my cousin are dead. SHE is horrible. Rose slowly turned around, and tried to run, but Scarlet pulled her back and breathed fire all around her. Rose shrieked. She's toying with me! ''she realized. One hungry tongue of fire got too close to Rose, and she screamed in pain as it burned her left arm. Rose nearly fainted, but steadied herself.. She knew that if she fainted, she would be dead before you could say "Three moons!" ''Meanwhile... Smolder bolted upright. Something felt wrong. he looked around for Rose, but to his horror, he couldn't find her anywhere. Then he realized-his key ring felt lighter then usual. The key to the tower was gone. Cicek'' couldn't have taken it, right? I've warned her so many times not to go in there, but i guess she did. Which means...'' he didn't need to complete the last train of thoughts. He ran out of the room, and flew to the tower. To his relief, the door was open, the key stuck in the lock. He looked up to the fourth level, and saw flames burning. "ROSE! Can you hear me?" He heard a yell, and he flew up to the fourth level. "AAAHHH! Why are you trying to set my scavenger on flames, Scarlet?" The SkyWing laughed maniacally. "Oh, SMOLDER. Don't you understand? I haven't had ANYTHING to eat in days. Three moons, I can at least eat one tiny scavenger, right?" Smolder gritted his teeth. Growling, he hissed a burst of flames at Scarlet. She jumped away from it, giving Smolder the opportunity to swoop down and grab Cicek from the circle of flames. He nearly crashed into the floor as his leg brushed the flames, but he steadied himself. He yelled at Scarlet, "Don't EVER try to eat my scavenger again! I won't ever let you get her again!" The next day, Smolder had a meeting with Burn. He put Rose in the weirdling tower, and gave her strict instructions to stay here and DO NOT GO CLOSE TO THAT CRAZY DRAGON. It seemed that Rose understood him, for when he got back, Rapunzel was drawing a picture of some dragon parts-''Wait, WHAT?! "Cicek! Please don't draw those! Those will be very traumatizing to look at!" Rose scowled and nodded. She loved drawing, but honestly she didn't understand WHY Smolder wanted her to not draw dragons. Smolder said as long as she stayed on the upper levels, she could draw and nap and do whatever she wanted, because the room they shared was bare and sandy, something Rose hated. The next couple of weeks, the palace was a little more chaotic then most of the time-dragons flew in and out, carrying news of the war, according to Smolder. Dragons called "the dragonets of destiny" were mentioned a lot, Rose got used to hearing that phrase. ''Well, whoever they are, they sure are causing a lot of trouble. One time she went into the weirdling tower, at the night. She peeked out from behind a wall and spotted Scarlet holding a shining star sapphire in her hands. She appeared to be concentrating hard. As she watched, Scarlet hissed a breath of flame out. A couple seconds later, she lashed out with her claws hard, two times. I wonder what she's doing. Maybe she's sleepwalking. But that was the only interesting thing that happened to Rose other then Smolder training her to come at the sound of a bell. She didn't hear anything more about the dragonets of destiny, she thought that they were dead. Then one day, while Rose was in the weirdling tower feeding the mice, she thought she heard Smolder's voice in the courtyard near her.'' Finally! I'm so hungry, he better come here soon!'' She heard another voice, one sounded like a very cheerful dragon. ''But that's pretty much impossible! No dragons here are seriously happy, either this dragon is extremely stupid or it's just naturally happy. '' Smolder unlocked the door to the tower, and Rose peeked over the ledge. She heard Smolder chuckling and a dragon sighing. The dragon that sighed was a sand dragon, but it had the snout of a night dragon. it's scales were a shade of tawny, pale gold and it looked apprehensive. It didn't look like the type of dragon that would eat Rose so she liked the dragon. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Incomplete) Category:Scavengers